1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to covers for electrical devices, and more specifically relates to a convertible electrical device cover and method for installing same.
2. Background Art
Electrical devices used in conjunction with electrical device boxes vary and include electrical outlets (both standard and ground fault current interrupts), light switches (both toggle and rocker plates), rounds, and cable television and/or telephone ports. Conventional covers for electrical device boxes are designed to try and prevent inadvertent access to the electrical conductive elements of electrical devices and to hide associated wiring. Each type of electrical device requires different dimensioned access openings in a cover to accommodate it. However, conventional covers usually are non-convertible in their design, and therefore, each electrical device requires a different type of conventional cover configured for it. Moreover, conventional covers usually are not capable of use with both single-gang and/or double-gang electrical device configurations. Thus, to install or service electrical devices, an electrician must carry several types of conventional covers to each site, which are time consuming and inefficient to install.
Another problem currently facing conventional covers may involve safety issues. For safety, the electrical device should at least be flush with access openings in plastic covers, and the electrical device should protrude through access openings in metal covers. Many conventional covers and related cover assemblies may be unsafe based on this fact. For example, some cover assemblies are designed to have a base separate an insert from the electrical device. Such a cover assembly may be unsafe if the thickness of the base is too great, the electrical device may not protrude far enough to be flush with or extend through the plastic or metal cover access openings respectively.